phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Duolos
Duolos is a protagonist in the comic Third, created by Phantasy Star IV character designer, Yoshibon. He is a hunter travelling with his powerful numan companion, Neithird, when they encounter a mysterious boy named Rudy Ashley with an equally mysterious past. Characteristics Appearance Duolos is a young man with a muscular build. He has jet black hair with flared bangs, and can usually be seen wearing a plain white, collared shirt with pants. Underneath his shirt is a black muscle shirt. His shoulders are armored with thick shoulder guards, although he typically only wears these when he is in battle or outside. Personality Duolos tells people exactly as it is and does not believe in beating around the bush. As such, he can come across as tactless when he speaks. Despite this and his skittish tendencies, he is a powerful hunter that usually assists Third in battle, although he sometimes needs some coaxing. Biography In the year AW 1423, Neithird, known simply as Third, and her partner Duolos come into contact with a young boy named Rudy Ashley. He has practically no recollection of most of his life beyond his name. They decide to take the boy with them for the time being. The group is suddenly attacked by a vagrant ship. Right when it seemed like its machine gun firepower would decimate them, they are suddenly teleported to an alley to safety. During the teleportation, Third and Duolos experience a dream. Rudy is asleep in a pod when he suddenly hears someone telepathically urging him to wake up. The presence never explains whom or what it is but it tells the young boy to listen carefully to his mission. Rudy is to locate a Neitype creature, seize her, and then return to Vahal Fortress. Rudy yells out to the presence, asking who it is and, for that matter, who he is. And then everyone wakes up. Duolos weakly asks where everyone is before hurling, experiencing side effects of travelling by the power of Ryuker. Third explains that it is Piata but she cannot explain how they got there. She then glances at Rudy, who is feeling great fatigue for casting a high level technique, and mentions that perhaps he is responsible for helping them escape their tormentors. After resting for some time, Third, now carrying the child, leads Duolos to her house. Third lets Rudy rest in bed while she makes small talk with Duolos about what she knows of her past. Duolos notices a picture of an elderly man and inquires of who he might be. Third explains that she does not remember anything before the man, a human, took her in to live with him. She says that she does not know who she is like Rudy, and upon her uttering those words, Duolos asks her if she had the same dream. They realize that what they experienced during Ryuker was one of Rudy's memories. The man tactlessly asks if Third is not thinking of bringing the child with them on their journey. Third smiles, noticing that Rudy has been awake and listening to their conversation, and says to the child directly that she promises she will stay with the boy. She thinks that he may lead to a clue of her own past, and so tells him that they will find their pasts together. At the same time elsewhere, a man gets killed by sniper fire to his forehead. The culprits appear to be mysterious robot soldiers that have been following the trio. Third rings the Hunter's Guild, explaining that she had to leave town suddenly and was wondering if they could do her a favor. The line is then cut. Third senses that the soldiers have found them and are coming for them. She quickly explains to Duolos that they are responsible for killing her father and so she regards all of them as her enemies. Duolos attempts to sneak away, but, since they are trapped anyway, Third throws him an expensive gun as an incentive to help her out. The soldiers sneak in front of the door and wait for an opportunity. Suddenly, the door is smashed out from the inside, decapitating one of the robots. From the rubble of the doorway emerges the numan in full battle armor. She brandishes her laser claws and eagerly announces, "It's battle time!" Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Humans